The Truth of the Chosen One
by scribe0magic
Summary: Ash Ketchem, otherwise known as the Chosen One, has a secret about him that he himself doesn't know. What that is you'll have to read to find out. Updates will be as frequent as noted on my profile page. I don't own Pokemon sadly, Nintendo does
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth of the Chosen One**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Note: A curious thought crossed my mind some time ago and I've wanted to write it down, so here we are. First off this version of Ash will be comparable to Guardian Ash in his abilities as a reference. That means both are very powerful, however why they are is different and when they reach that level is also at different times. So without further ado lets get started**

Pain

That's what the alpha pokemon Arceus felt, pain and betrayal

Why? Because the one human he thought he could trust seemingly betrayed him by not returning the Jewel of Life to him. This caused great rage to build within the alpha, but also a need to understand why he was betrayed. So with the remaining power he had Arceus ejected his very soul from his body knowing what would happen, but did not care as he needed to find out how humans behaved so differently than pokemon by becoming one himself. He did not know when his soul would take a human form, but he did know all his knowledge and power would be lost to him in that form until he regained his memories

Arceus also didn't tell any of the other legendary pokemon as he didn't want to worry them further and he also hoped that the Chosen One that he prophesied months before would be born soon to undo the damage wrought by his absence

-Thousands of years latter-

Ash, Brock and Dawn along with their pokemon arrive in the town of Michina. As the group enjoy themselves alongside a river Ash is thinking back to everything that's been happening with the creation trio and all the other legendary pokemon he's encountered ever since he became a pokemon trainer

"Something bothering you Ash?" asked Brock when he noticed Ash's far off look

"Just thinking about everything that's been going on lately with Palkia, Dialga and Giratina" replied Ash

"Why?" asked Brock "We were able to stop Palkia and Dialga from destroying Alamos Town and saved Giratina from that mad man"

"I'm not sure, I've had this odd feeling ever since I came to Sinnoh and it's gotten even stronger after encountering the creation trio" answered Ash "and now that feeling is stronger than ever, it's like there's something important I should know or something, but it's lost to me for some reason"

"Huh, I wouldn't know Ash, but who knows we might figure out what's going on soon enough" replied Brock

The group then noticed watermelons floating down the river and decided to take them to eat, however two young trainers show up saying that the watermelons are there's and challenged the group to a battle for who gets the watermelons

Ash and Dawn agreed and had pikachu and piplup face down the two trainers heracross and beautifly. Ash and Dawn win thanks to their teamwork and invite the other two trainers, Kato and Kiko, to eat with them

Afterwords Kato and Kiko offer to show the group the temple ruins. As the group stopped by a lake to take a break a massive typhoon appeared out of nowhere and began sucking the group in

Just then two strangers ran up and somehow summoned Dialga to stop the typhoon. When Ash saw this more memories that he didn't know where they came from washed over him again, this time he saw what appeared to be the creation of the universe

"Uhhhhh" moaned Ash "Where are these memories coming from?"

"You alright Ash?" asked Dawn with worry

"I think so" replied Ash as the memories ended

Just then Giratina appeared from the Distortion World and attacked Dialga screaming "When is Arceus awakening! You need to tell us!"

No one but Ash heard this which confused completely as he's never fully understood pokemon before, he's started understanding what pikachu would say some time ago, but not like this

"Why would you want Arceus to come back? He banished you after all?" snapped Dialga "So no, I'll never tell you when he'll come back!"

The two pokemon began fighting each other with Griatina demanding Dialga to answer him, by beating it out of him. However as Ash was the only one who could actually understand them, besides the groups' own pokemon, everyone didn't know exactly why the two were fighting

The two strangers who summoned Dialga originally reach out and manage to get the two to stop fighting with Giratina returning to the Distortion World, but Ash noticed that as Giratina left it gave him an odd look

Again memories again assaulted Ash, this time of Giratina being banished to the Distortion World and some incredibly odd and dangerous pokemon be thrown into a very odd dimension that was not the Distortion World

"What is happening to me?" pondered Ash "these strange memories keep coming to me"

"You alright?" asked Brock with worry

"I'm alright" replied Ash

"What's the problem?" asked the girl as she came over

(Insert Brock's attempt at flirting)

"Well now that that's over, mind telling me what's been bothering you?" asked the girl kindly

"Sorry, but I don't even know who you are" replied Ash with a shake of his head

"Forgive me I'm Sheena and that's my brother Kevin" replied Sheena "We're investigating these strange disruptions in the space time continuum, and were headed to the temple ruins when the typhoon happened"

"So you know about what happened in Alamos Town?" asked Dawn

"Alamos Town? No we don't" replied Kevin in shock "why did something happen there as well?"

"Let's head to the temple and we'll explain on the way" offered Brock

"Agreed" replied Sheena "and we'll talk about what we're worried will happen if these disruptions keep happening"

As the the group headed to the temple Sheena and Kevin told the group that they're worried about Arceus awakening as long ago their ancestor had once helped save Arceus after it lost it's sixteen life plates after it stopped a massive meteor shower from hitting the planet. As a way of thanks Arceus fused five of its plates into the Jewel of Life to which their ancestor Damos would return on an agreed date, however Damos betrayed Arceus for some unknown reason forcing Arceus into a deep slumber. But before that could happen Arceus declared that he'll return and cast judgment upon mankind, people since then have hoped that the Chosen One that Arecus prophesied would come to be arrive before then and hopefully change Arceus' judgment

During all this everything clicked within Ash as he realized that _he_ was actually Arceus, but without all his powers as he was currently only a human being and remembered everything that Sheena and Kevin explained firsthand as they spoke. Ash also remembered why he separated his soul from his body and knew that if his old body awoke, then very bad things would happen as it'll act upon the rage that was still within it. Ash also realized that he had fulfilled the prophecy he created long ago as he was his own Chosen One, much to his own chargin

No one noticed Ash's change in posture or the realization in his eyes, except pikachu as he's been with Ash for so long and was a pokemon, though he didn't know what had come over Ash

"You ok Ash?" asked pikachu

"I'm fine pikachu don't worry" replied Ash with a whisper, but Ash was far from fine as he began feeling his old power slowly come back to him as he now remembered who he really was

Sheena then said that she hoped that if Arceus did indeed awaken she would be able to return the Jewel of Life and appease him as she picked up an ancient container that held what she believed was the Jewel, however Ash could tell that it was a fake just by looking at it and also due to the fact that he sensed non of his power within it, but didn't say anything as he didn't need appeased anymore as he now understood mankind as he is currently one of them. Though his body would still be out of control until he could regain enough power to stop it, which worried him greatly

Suddenly a shock waves hit the temple and everyone runs outside and sees that Arceus has awoken, but quickly notice that his eyes are soulless and only filled with rage and hatred. Sheena tries to calm Arceus down by presenting the Jewel of Life, however just as Ash knew it was a fake so did his old body which smashed the fake and launch Judgment at them

Palkia, Dialga and Giratina appeared to try to stop Arceus from destroying everything. Sheena also tries to reach out to Arceus to try to calm him down, but is shocked when she finds that Arceu's soul isn't within the body anymore

"What's going on? Why is Arceus' soul not part of his body?" asked Sheena in alarm

"I don't know, but we need to do something or we're in trouble" said Kevin

"Dialga please send us back so we can stop this!" begs Sheena

Dialga looks over to the group and notices that Ash has started to regain his old power and realizes that Arceus had expelled his soul and it had reformed into Ash, the Chosen One and understands that Ash needs to go back in time so he can see the truth so he complies and sends the group back in time

"Dialga I'm not seeing things am I?" asks Palkia "the Chosen One is actually our father right?"

"I knew it, I thought something was strange about him when I first met him" says Giratina "and that means we can go all out on his old form, of course as legendary pokemon we have to do that anyway as the protectors of this world"

"Agreed" said Palkia and Dialga as they all charged Arceus's soulless form

Meanwhile the group arrive on the night of a solar eclipse and quickly run inside after Arceus as he appears to retrieve his Jewel of Life back, Ash however notices something is off about Damos this time around as he approaches Arceus and betrays him

The group however notice that Arceus' voice sounds an awful lot like Ash's voice, only deeper and more powerful, which causes them to look over to him with a quizzical look

But before any questions can be asked the group are sent further back in time to the day before the betrayal. The group take in their surroundings for a minute before being surrounded by guards and Damos' lieutenant Marcus and his heatran

Ash notices that the armor that heatran is wearing acts as some sort of mind control device and begins the think that Marcus is the one behind the betrayal, not Damos but keeps it to himself

Marcus uses his bronzong to hypnotize the group and has them all taken away to the cells, but wishes to speak with Sheena. Ash isn't effected, but plays along as not to rouse suspicion

Once in their cell the group is upset about being put in a cell, however they find that they aren't alone as Damos is in the cell with them

The group asks Damos what is going on and why he's in a jail cell. Damos tells them about how he saved Arceus as well as how he used the Jewel of Life to make Michina prosperous and full of life, and how he agreed to return the jewel during a solar eclipse. However his lieutenant betrayed him and started using his bronzong to make him do Marcus' bidding

"Don't worry Marcus isn't going to succeed with his plans" assures Ash

"Huh? How is it that you sound so much like Arceus?" asks Damos with confusion

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing myself" added Dawn

"I don't know, just lucky I guess" replies Ash with a shrug knowing that Damos would know the real reason

"Strange Arceus once told me that if a legendary took a human form that their voice wouldn't change that much, but that makes no sense as you're clearly not from around here" notes Damos

Ash just smiles knowing that the truth about him is going to be discovered soon, but wants to drag it out longer so he says "Like I said I'm just lucky that I sound so much like a legendary, I've met people who sound like some of the other legendary pokemon we've encountered before and they weren't a legendary pokemon at all"

"I know we've met a few legendary pokemon who could use telepathy, but I've never notice anyone sounding like them before" said Brock "but then again I guess I've never noticed it before"

"I guess it's possible and Arceus has never taken a human form before, so I guess you're just lucky" says Damos

Just then pikachu, piplup and a spiky eared pichu pop up out of the ground holding a key ring

"Ah thank you pichu, now we can get out of here" thanked Damos

The group quickly headed off to stop Marcus' plan, however once they reach the chamber they find Sheena holding the scepter and is being controlled

"You're not Damos" noted Arceus as he approached

"Again he sounds so much like you" whispered Dawn

"No, but I'm here to give you what you need" said Sheena

Suddenly the room came alight with a large number of electric attacks from numerous hidden mind controlled pokemon being aimed at Arceus who cries out in pain

"Ok, that sounds an awful like when pikachu shocks you Ash" noted Dawn

Arceus then drops to the bottom the large chamber and silver liquid starts flowing down from all over the chamber

"What do you think you are doing!?" demands Arceus as the strange liquid begins to cover him, weakening him further

"Saving the future of the world from you" said Marcus evilly

"What!?" yelled Arceus and Damos

Ash however was not happy with that declaration at all as he is the future version of Arceus and knows that he needs to save himself or things _will_ go horribly wrong. So he starts running towards Marcus to get the Jewel of Life back and save himself

"Stop!" yells Ash as he rams into the man and manages to swipe the jewel away from him and then jump over the edge

"Ash no!" yells Ash's friends as they watch him fall

Ash however feels his power grow exponentially as he's holding the Jewel of Life and absorbing it back into himself and knows exactly what to do as he crashes into his old self

Everyone watches a bright golden glow erupts from Arceus who's regained his full power and merged his past self, but uses his powers to make it appear as though he brought his human form back up with him

"Ash are you alright?" asks Dawn with worry

"Yeah I'm fine, I was able to give Arceus back his orb before I hit the bottom and he saved me" replies Ash

"Arceus what should be done with Marcus?" asks Damos

"Strip him of all his power and force him to serve you as nothing more than a servant" answers Arceus "I'd have him killed for what he tried to do, but I can see he's realized the grave mistake he's made so I'll let him live so long as he doesn't try anything like this again"

"Understood" replied Damos with a bow

"Good now some it is time for me to return to where I belong" said Arceus "farewell my old friend"

"Yes, and I hope to see you again someday" replied Damos

"Yes as do I" smiled Arceus as he went to "leave" to the Hall of Origin

"You sure you're alright Ash?" asked Brock "That was a long fall"

"I've been through worse" replied Ash "You know that Brock"

"Well I'm glad you're alright" thanked Damos "and thank you for stopping Marcus' plans"

"It's no big deal" replied Ash "I've saved the world numerous times before in my own time, so this isn't much different"

"It appears our time here is over" notes Sheena as the group begins to dissipate

"I think Dialga's been beaten" notes Dawn "but how?"

The group suddenly reappear in their own timeline, however Arceus is still enraged and having beaten the creation trio

"Oh no why is Arceus still angry?" asked Sheena "We returned the Jewel of Life"

The group then notices that Ash is running at Arceus with an orb of light held between his hands, much to their confusion and shock

"Begone thine anger and rage!" roared Ash as he used Judgment and blasted his former form causing it to dissipate and flow into him and cause him to start glowing in golden energy

"Ash what's going?" asked Brock in shock and confusion

Just then all three of the creation trio awoke and landed around Ash before bowing to him

"Ash, are you who I think you are?" asked Giratina

"You're wanting to know if your punishment is over right?" replied Ash

"Yes" answered Giratina slowly who looked guilty

"Do you know why I banished you to the Distortion World in the first place?" asked Ash

"Because I foolishly created those Ultra Beasts" replied Giratina with shame

"Exactly, now I'll tell you this" said Ash "I need you to watch over the Distortion World but you will be able to leave it when ever you want, however your foolish actions caused extremely dangerous pokemon to come to exist and I couldn't let that slide"

"I know, it was a foolish thing for me to do" agreed Giratina

"Good to see you've learned from your mistake" said Ash who turned to Palkia and Dialga

"Yes father?" inquired Dialga

"Don't call me that, I'm Ash Ketchum a pokemon trainer now" said Ash "so just call me Ash"

"But, you're our creator and leader" said Palkia "right?"

"At one point, yes, but not anymore" replied Ash "I expelled my soul from my body so that I could understand humans better, and now I enjoy something that I never could before and want it to stay that way"

"You mean you'd rather be just a pokemon trainer instead of being in charge of the world?" asked Dialga in confusion

"Yes" answered Ash simply "You know how boring it was for me? Ruling over everything and making sure everything was in order all the time?"

"Not really" said Palkia "Isn't that why you created the tree of us and a few others?"

"Yes I created the others to manage everything for me which left me unsure what to do for a very very long time" answered Ash "That's why being a trainer is much more enjoyable than my old life"

"But you're still our father and have all your powers again" argued Dialga "couldn't you just use them to achieve what you desire?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to cheat my way to victory" replied Ash "I've never done it before and I'm not starting now"

"Fair enough, but what about all the squabbles between the others?" asked Giratina

"You mean like Palkia and Dialga here?" asked Ash who gave the two a hard stare

"Yeah like them" agreed Giratina

"Simple" said Ash as he turned to face them fully "They're to knock it off, I've seen first hand what can happen when any of them clash. Now fighting each other is one thing, but attacking one who's injured and isn't able to fight back very well is a completely different thing"

"Understood Ash" bowed Palkia

"Yes, understood" added Dialga grudgingly

Ash shook his head and said "Now the three of you are not to say anything about my return understood?"

"Yes" agreed the creation trio

"Good, now go home and please try to talk things out first instead of just attacking one another" said Ash was he waved them off

It was then Ash turned back to his friends who were stand a few feet away struck dumb from what they just saw and heard as the creation trio used telepathy to speak

"Ash care to explain what's going on?" asked Brock

"Yeah, turns out I was Arceus all along" explained Ash sheepishly "but I lost all my memories and power when I expelled my soul all those years ago when I got betrayed to try to understand humans better"

"So now what?" asks Brock "I mean if you're really Arceus, then you can do really anything you want"

"We get back on the road and move on" answered Ash "I have no intention of missing the league, no matter what"

"But you're Arceus right?" asked Sheena "you have far more important-"

"Let me make this clear" interrupted Ash sternly "Just because I created the universe does _not_ mean I'm the one who manages every little thing and it's been fine while I was gone, so I'm going to continue my dream that I had before I realized who I really was"

"I'm guessing you're not going to abuse your power to make your pokemon more powerful than before" said Brock

"Right, I'll train my pokemon with all the moves I know to make them stronger, and not take a shortcut" answered Ash

"Well all I can say is things have gotten very interesting" said Brock

"I just can't believe I'm friends with a god" said Dawn in awe

"Ehh I'm not a god, I may be immortal but I'm not invisible" corrected Ash "I've nearly died before remember?"

"Oh yeah, Damos had saved your life once" said Sheena

"Right, let's get some sleep now I'm exhausted" said Ash as his stomach growled "after a bite to eat"

"I guess some things never change do they?" laughed Brock

"Nothing has Brock, nothing has" assured Ash "Just know that I want to be treated like before and nothing more"

Now all of Ash's pokemon who didn't know right away realized who their trainer really was that night as Ash used his powers to tell them the truth in their dreams, and the reaction he got was quite amusing, especially from charizard who groveled at his feet for all the times he flamed him and disobeyed him. Ash said it was fine and that he just wanted to be treated like everyone else

Ash also told his pokemon that he was going to have them learn some new moves and train, even when he's not around so that they have a better chance of winning the next league. Ash also thought about Paul's reaction if he found out who he really is, which brought a smile to his face

The next mourning the group headed out to their next destination when suddenly a portal opened up. Ash recognized it as a Hoopa ring, but didn't sense that it was created by one and that the origin of the ring came from another reality

"Ash, care to tell us what's going on?" asked Dawn

"From what I can tell that ring belongs to the legendary pokemon Hoopa, but it's not made by one" answered Ash "and I also can tell that who ever made that ring is not from anything I created"

"You mean there are other worlds that you didn't make?" asked Dawn in shock

"I'm not the only Arceus out there, we all created our own universes so yes there are other worlds" answered Ash

Just then someone stepped through the portal and Ash could sense the immense level of aura and psychic energy the person had and it was startling as it nearly matched his own

"Who are you?" asked Brock

"Ash Ketchum" answered Guardian Ash "The Chosen One of my world's Arceus"

"I can tell" noted Ash "You have nearly as much power as I do"

"Wait, you're this world's Arceus?" asked Guardian Ash in slight confusion "I mean I've met other versions of me that were actually pokemon, but never the alpha pokemon"

"Yes, but why are you here?" replied Ash

"The caretaker of our selection of the pokemon multiverse wishes to see you" answered Guardian Ash "and trust me he's far more powerful than any of us"

"Uhh do I have to go now?" asked Ash

"No, I just wanted you to know" answered Guardian Ash "and it shouldn't be too hard for you to find who I'm talking about as his location is tied to all the worlds he oversees"

"Gotcha, now if you don't mind I'd like to continue on with my journey" said Ash

"Fair enough, I have my own things to take care of in my world" complied Guardian Ash as he returned to his own universe

"That's something I didn't expect to see" noted Dawn "and that Ash looked highly skilled"

"I'd have to look into it latter, but yeah from what I could tell he is indeed highly skilled" replied Ash

The group then moved on to their next destination, as they were walking Ash suddenly remembered the events of the first movie and the fact that he did actually died and came back during those events

"Brock remember mewtwo?" asked Ash

"Barely, why?" replied Brock

"I just remembered something from the first time we actually met him, but he had wiped everyone who was there's mind in the end" explained Ash

"Wait, so the time we met him in Johto wasn't the first time we met him?" asked Brock

"Right, and when we met him the first time he was filled with anger, rage and hate against all humans and the pokemon who worked with them" answered Ash "But I was able to change his views in the end, it cost me my life to do it but sacrificing myself and being revived by a power thought lost opened his eyes"

"Wait, you actually died?!" asked Brock in alarm

"Yeah I did" answered Ash "But the tears of all the pokemon except mewtwo and the mew that appeared brought me back"

"Dang" noted Brock "But does that mean you know what's on the other side then?"

"I do, but I'm not going to say a word about it" answered Ash "Now lets move on, we're burning daylight"

Dawn just didn't know what to make of the information she just learned, so she just went along with it. Like anything else that deals with Ash

Ash started thinking about what mewtwo was doing right now, and remembered that he had removed the knowledge of how to create mewtwo years before he was betrayed. Which made him realize that mankind had advanced to the point that they could recreate the results of humans past with technology instead of magic

"Hey Ash can I ask you a question?" asked Brock

"Shoot" replied Ash

"Given what you know, am I doing a good job being a breeder?" asked Brock

Ash stopped walking for a moment before answering "I may have created the universe, but that does not mean I know how to properly take care of pokemon or other little things like cooking Brock. But from what I've seen you're doing a excellent job"

"I could teach you how to cook you know" offered Brock

"That'd be a good idea, there may come a time when I'm traveling on my own and will have to make my own food for myself and my pokemon" agreed Ash

Note: That's it for now, just know that Ash knows everything we do with the current generations. This being written during Gen VII in 2018


	2. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
